1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optical devices in which a light emitting element such as an Organic Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) is used have been proposed. In such an electro-optical device, a pixel circuit is provided corresponding to the intersection of a scanning line and a data line. In general, the pixel circuit includes the above described light emitting element, a switching transistor, and a driving transistor (refer to JP-A-2007-310311). Here, the switching transistor is turned on in a selection period of the scanning line, between the data line and a gate of the driving transistor, and in this manner, an electric potential which is supplied to the data line is held in the gate. In addition, the driving transistor is configured to flow a current corresponding to a holding potential of the gate to the light emitting element.
Meanwhile, in a usage in which miniaturization of the size of a display and higher resolution of the display are necessary, the data line and the driving transistor are close to each other, and the degree of capacitative coupling is increased. For this reason, when there is potential fluctuation of the data line, the potential fluctuation propagates to each portion of the driving transistor, especially to the gate as a kind of noise, through parasitic capacitance, and causes the holding potential of the gate to fluctuate. Accordingly, there was a problem in that the display quality is degraded, since it was not possible to flow a desired current to the light emitting element.